Heinrich Mellion von Webber
Heinrich von Webber is the current Baron of Fowlbrook, located within the Redridge Mountains. Appearence Standing at around 5' 8 and covered in a thinning gray hair, Baron von Webber is no imposing figure. With wrinkles covering his face and a thin scar running down the side of his face. History Early Life Born in the year 549 K.C to Martin and Emilie von Webber in Fowlbrook, Redridge. The young noble lived a good life, being the elder of eight brothers and sisters, he was gifted with a peaceful and engaging childhood, with his tme spent between with his siblings (as they were born) and lessons in etiquette and other skills he will need in life. As he grew up and matured, he eventually squired and was knighted under Sir Gregory Vaine at the age of twenty five in 574 K.C. The First War As reports began filtering back to Stormwind of greenskins raiding the Kingdom of Azeroth the Barony of Fowlbrook began mobalizing its militia of one thousand footmen and four hundred archers. Though they did not send this force forward and instead kept it back for defending the land, Heinrich was selected to lead a force of one hundred fifty footmen and fifty archers. As the conflict progressed and lands began falling to the Orcish Horde the force of two hundred soldiers joined the rest of the Kingdom of Azeroth in fighting against this foreign threat. The war slowly turned south for the Kingdom and by late 594 K.C., Fowlbrook was being overrun by the greenskins. Martin von Webber, deciding to give his people time, stayed behind with two hundred soldiers as Heinrich led five thousand civilians and five hundred soldiers west to Stormwind. From there Heinrich continued leading his troops against the Orcish Horde around the capital and as the year changed to 595 K.C. word reached the capital about the fall of Fowlbrook. Though Heinrich wept for the loss of his father he had to stay strong, as the new Baron of Fowlbrook, though the land was in Horde hands, it was his duty to one day retake the land and restore the Kingdom of Azeroth's banners over the keep at Fowlbrook. Flight to Lordaeron Soon after King Llane was assassinated by the Half Orc Garona and with his death came the eventual fall of Stormwind. Boarding boats with thousands of other refugees, Heinrich and so many others fled north away from Stormwind. The Second War Return to Azeroth Baron von Webber The War against the Lich King The Second Sundering of Azeroth Expedition Pandaria With the disapperence of Crown Prince Anduin Wrynn in September of 622 K.C. the Baron sent his son, Erwin von Webber and a hundred footmen to assistance the Alliance armies. The forces of Fowlbrook saw service in mainly the Kun-lai Province, fighting against the Horde and other forces of Pandaria, like the Sha and Mantid. It was during this time the Baron became the chief financier for the Ten Swords, while they still operated as a mercenary, with financial support from the Baron they moved away from taking contracts that pitted Alliance versus the Alliance and became involved with affairs in the South Seas and Pandaria. Reopening of the Portal With the reopening of the Dark Portal and the invasion of Azeroth by this Iron Horde, the Baron immediately sent a force of two hundred footmen and fifty mounted knights, led by his son Erwin von Webber. As the Alliance and Horde forces pushed the Iron Horde back and into Draenor the expedition from Fowlbrook went forward with them and lost communication with the Baron and Barony after the Dark Portal was blown on the Draenor side. For months Baron von Webber waited for news and while he has seen soldiers from the Fowlbrook Expedition brought back to Azeroth by magic, both those greviously wounded and those who are dead, he has not yet heard news of his son. Return to Public Life In early February of 626 K.C., Baron von Webber returned to Stormwind City, once more putting his name into the Great Scrolls of the Stormwind House of Nobles. Immediately he began pushing his own agenda in the House, revising a poorly written bill and has started to write two bills, gathering support for them in the meantime. He has also been granted a charter by the Crown for mineral prospecting and extraction, in exchange for a percentage of the resources being given back to the Kingdom. It was during this time, Baron von Webber began arranging for his son, who had been located in Draenor, to be married. Along with the Royal Charter, he negotiated a deal between Johan Reynolds and the Lightwardens, to sell them wood for a ship they were looking to construct, and in late March he began the formation of the Fowlbrook Candle Co. Infrastructure Act The Infrastructure Act was initially an idea that came into the head of Heinrich one night when him and his son, Erwin, were discussing what could be done to help the Kingdom in late April. The act, though still in the process of being written, would call for funds from the Kingdom to be diverted to hiring citizens of Stormwind to help rebuild the infrastructure across the Kingdom. This act would, in theory, provide jobs for thousands across the Kingdom, especially Westfall where rampant unemployment plagues the land. It would charge those hired to reconstruct roads, bridges, dams and more to lead to more economic prosperity in the Kingdom. Relationships Family Martin von Webber Is his father. Emilie von Webber Is his mother. Amelia von Webber Is his wife. Erwin von Webber Is his eldest child and eldest son. Jane von Webber Is his eldest daughter and second oldest child. Marinia von Webber Is his third oldest child and is his youngest daughter. Heinz von Webber Is his youngest child and youngest son. Friends Category:Characters Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:Human Category:House of von Webber Category:Stormwindian